


This is why Aaron doesn't go to parties

by Hamiltalian



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 12:36:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14954822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamiltalian/pseuds/Hamiltalian
Summary: TW: Attempted rape, underage drinking“Why did you spare me?”“I don’t deserve to be loved.”“You’re cute when you’re angry.”“ Are you drunk?”





	This is why Aaron doesn't go to parties

All throughout high school, everyone had a crush on Thomas Jefferson. Everyone accept Alexander Hamilton. And that made him interesting. Thomas didn’t care about why he didn’t like him so much as what it would be like if he did. In other words, Alexander was so repulsed by the idea of the most wanted guy in school that he was Thomas made it his mission to sleep with him, by any means necessary.

And that is how Alexander ended up drunk at Thomas’ annual Halloween party.

“Woo! Party!” He’d been dancing on the table for a few minutes now. It was a good thing that he was small.

“Alexander, get down!” Alex’s friend, John, was trying so hard to get him, but he wouldn’t listen.

“Nope! You just want all of the tall for yourself,” he slurred, taking another sip of his drink.

“Hey, sweet thing.” Thomas sauntered over and smacked John’s rear, eliciting a gasp and a warning punch from him. “Relax. I’m not here for you.” He rolled his eyes and looked up at the dancing Caribbean. Perfect. “Is he drunk?”

“What’s it to you?” John tutted, his Jefferson-crushing era long over. Still, that was the only answer the Virginian needed.

“Alex, sweetie, come on. John doesn’t want you to have fun. Let’s go have our own party.”

“Okay,” Alexander responded without a thought, stumbling as he got off of the table.

“Alex, no. We’re going home.” He grabbed his arm, but Alexander whined and pulled it away.

“I’m not going with you! You’re mean!”

“He wants you to sit and be boring, like him. Let’s go make our own fun.”

Alexander smiled drunkenly. “Carry me?”

Thomas happily obliged, scooping up the smaller boy as if he were a kid, and started towards the stairs.

“Shit, shit, shit!” John ran around, looking for the one person who Alexander would listen to, even drunk. “Aaron! There you are!” John felt like an idiot. Of course Aaron was sitting in the corner, reading.

“What do you need?”

“It’s Alexander. He’s drunk and Jefferson’s going to do the do with him.”

Aaron looked up at John. “You’re kidding…”

“Why would I be kidding about this?! He’s too drunk to listen to me, but you know he’ll listen to you.”

Aaron paused, then stood up. “Where are they?”

John showed him where the pair had left to and let Aaron do his thing, waiting outside of the door in case he needed help.

When Aaron stepped into the room, Alexander was whining and asking Thomas to leave him alone, fighting as his shirt was being pulled off.

“Hey. Let him go. We’re leaving, Alexander.”

Alex got up to leave, but Thomas stopped him. “Take a hike, loser.”

Aaron marched over and smacked Thomas over the head with a hardcover copy of Harry Potter and the Philosopher’s Stone, making him turn around as Aaron swung and hit him a few more times, knocking him out. He grabbed Alexander and ran out.

“Aaron, where are we going?”

“Home.” He put him in the car and John hopped in behind them, sitting in the back seat. “Buckle up, Alexander.” He helped him put the seatbelt on.

“Why did you save me? I thought you hated me,” Alexander slurred.

“Because I don’t hate you. What I hate is Thomas Jefferson taking advantage of you like that.”

Alexander giggled. “You’re cute when you’re angry.”

Aaron couldn’t stop a small blush from forming on his face.

“You know what, Aaron? I like you. Like a lot. Like I like like you.”

“You’re drunk, Alexander.”

“No! I’m serious. I really like you.” He leaned over and kissed his cheek. “But I get it if you don’t like me. I’m loud and annoying and stuff. I don’t deserve to be loved like you do.”

Aaron chuckled and dropped John off, then took Alexander home, the smaller man convincing him to take him home instead. Convincing, of course, meaning refusing to get out of the car and throwing a fit until Aaron took him home. Naturally, he did the same thing until aaron agreed to go to sleep in the same bed as him.

“Nighty-night, Aaron.”

“Goodnight, Alexander.”

The next morning, Alexander was the second to wake up, Aaron still laying beside him after going back to sleep. Still, it was obvious that he had been awake with the pain killers and water on the nightstand next to him. He smiled and took the medicine, desperately needing it. “Aaron?..”

The other groaned and slowly opened his eyes.

“Thanks… For everything.”

Before Aaron could respond, Alexander pressed his lips to his, smiling cheekily as he pulled away.

“You’re the best cure for a hangover…”

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone interested in commissioning me for one shots can email me at slashgashotaku@gmail.com for details.


End file.
